


One More

by blewitup



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Biting, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blewitup/pseuds/blewitup
Summary: It's 6k of gratuitous self-indulgent hand smut. Enjoy.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader
Kudos: 122





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the drawings of Bakugou's hands by @hugeoofenergy on twitter

As soon as Katsuki learned about your hand kink, you were doomed. You couldn't quite pinpoint exactly when he figured it out, but you had started to notice a smug smirk on his face anytime he caught you staring at his fingers for just a little too long when they were intertwined with your own. He had been teasing you more each passing day, grazing his fingers lightly across your skin, just enough that you could feel the slight scratch from his rough hands. Lightly kissing the back of your hand when your fingers were intertwined, a devilish smirk tugging at his lips because he knew you were staring at his hand. 

Today, however, he was going to be your undoing. First, he had drug you out of the house, demanding that you at least go walk with him since you refused to join him on his morning runs. The fresh air was good for you, he had said. And you agreed, because in all honesty you did want to get out of the house, and window shopping sounded fun. He encouraged you to wear one of your favorite skirts, and you did because it was comfortable and you felt confident in it. His touches had started innocently enough, holding your hand or brushing his knuckles across your arm “accidentally”. But as the day went on, his touches became more frequent and bold. Playing with the sleeves of your shirt, his fingers not even a whisper against your skin. Grazing against your thigh, or down your back. When that wasn’t getting enough of a reaction from you, he started sliding his hands under your shirt. Tracing small circles with his fingers in the small of your back as you walked around the various shops. Dragging a knuckle up and down your side from your hip to just below your ribs as you browsed the shelves. 

You were looking at candles, picking up various ones to smell, and doing your best to ignore his teasing hands, when slowly he traces his knuckle up your spine. His warm finger against your sensitive flesh leaves a trail of heat that makes your knees weak.

“Katsuki,” you glare at him, only to see him facing away from you, a disinterested look on his face, aside from the cocky smirk you could see tugging at his lips.

“What is it, teddy bear? We done here?” He looks down at you, an amused sparkle in his vermillion eyes. 

“You know what, you jerk,” you grumble, trying to wriggle away from his touch.

His hands grip your hips, pulling you tightly against his strong frame.

“Where do you think you’re going dumbass,” he growls into your ear. 

“Stop teasing,” you protest, tugging at his arm in a futile attempt to get him to let go.

He chuckles, a gravely sound low in his throat, before he leans forward and presses his lips to your ear.

“I haven’t even gotten started yet dumbass,” he growls. Leaning back, he loosens his hold on your waist and grabs your wrist in his hand. “Now put that candle back and let's get some lunch.” You let him lead you out of the store, and can’t help but notice how tiny your wrist looks in his large hand. Once you are out of the little shop, he guides you to walk next to him, never letting go of your wrist.

You can feel your heart racing and a warmth between your legs that had been steadily growing throughout the day because of Katsuki’s teasing touches. As he leads you down the street, you try to clear your mind and calm your frantic pulse by taking deep steady breaths.

“Are you that excited for lunch dumbass?” your boyfriend’s teasing voice snaps your attention to him and you see that same smug grin that had been there all day. God but you loved to hate that cocky grin of his.

“What are you talking about,” you snap, annoyed by how smug he had been all day, teasing you with his light touches and rough fingers because he knew how it drove you crazy.

He stops, pulling you to the side of the pathway, and leans in to whisper in your ear, “I can feel your heart racing teddy bear. Are you that excited for lunch, or is it for me?”

You feel your heart practically trip over itself, mind racing.

He holds up your wrist, and only now do you notice that his fingers were placed directly on your pulse point, You feel heat rise in your face, extending to the tips of your ears. The cheeky grin on Katsuki’s face tells you that he had just felt your pulse skyrocket.

“Pfft,” you scoff, looking away. “Lunch obviously.”

“Oh yeah?” he drops your wrist, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you to him, forcing a surprised squeal from you. He grabs your face roughly, squeezing your cheeks a little, and forces you to look at him. “You know it’s not nice to lie, teddy bear.”

“S’ not a lie,” you grumble, palms pressed against his stomach in a futile attempt to keep some distance between you. Your eyes dart to the people walking by, who seemingly paid you no mind. To them, you were just another couple displaying some PDA on the street. They didn’t see the way his hand slid up the back of your skirt or hear the small growl in his throat as his hot breath fell on your lips. 

“Let’s fix that then dumbass,” his lips were so close that you could feel the movement against your own. He captures your bottom lip with his teeth and bites gently, before covering your mouth with his own in a deep kiss. He tilts your head back with the grip on your jaw, deepening the kiss and invading your mouth with his tongue. The kiss robs you of oxygen and you wrap your arms around his waist pulling him closer as you whimper into his mouth.

Katsuki pulls back, panting softly as you gasp for air, and runs his thumb over your bottom lip. You let your mouth fall open, and he sticks his thumb between your lips. Eagerly you suck his thumb into your mouth, wrapping your tongue around that single thick digit and pulling it as far into your mouth as you could.

“Fuck,” Katsuki hisses. Adjusting his grip, his thumb pushes your tongue down and he tugs on your bottom jaw, coaxing you into opening your mouth. “If you’re going to be so naughty babe, I might not wait until we get home.”

You whine quietly, suddenly acutely aware of the whispers around you, and the feel of stranger’s stares. 

“Don’t worry about them,” Katsuki chuckles darkly, releasing his hold on your jaw and removing his digit from your mouth. Taking half a step back, he frees himself from your arms and takes your hand, interlacing his fingers with yours. “Let’s go get some lunch, I’m absolutely _starved_.” 

The sadistic glint in his eye and the grin that tugged at the corner of his lips left you believing that he wasn’t just hungry for food. The heat between your legs was a testament to the fact that you were definitely hungry for more than food.

“There’s a diner up here teddy bear,” Katsuki glances at you, gesturing to it. “That sound good to you?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” you answer. 

The two of you approach the diner, Katsuki opening the door and guiding you in. You are led to a booth, and you slide into one side, caught by surprise when your boyfriend slides in after you, forcing you to scoot over. The waitress hands him the menus before taking your drink orders and walking away.

“Katsu why did you-” you start to ask, but yelp in surprise when he reaches his hand over and slides it up your skirt, his fingers tracing up your thigh. “What are you doing?” you whisper, grabbing his wrist and trying to pull his hand away. “What if people see?”

“No one will notice unless you make it obvious dumbass,” he grins. 

“But I-” you protest.

His hand stops, just short of your panties. “Color teddy bear.”

You whimper in protest before whispering, barely audibly “Green.”

“What was that?”

You could feel your face flush with embarrassment, but answered louder, “Green.”

He nods, “Hands on the table then.”

You let go of his wrist and put your hands flat on the table, palms down as his hand slides across your underwear to the soaked spot between your legs.

“So fucking wet for me teddy bear, and I’ve barely touched you,” Katsuki chuckles, rubbing his finger along your soaked panties. His fingers move slowly and steadily, with a pressure that was agonizing when all you wanted was for him to give you the friction you so desperately needed and to fill you with his thick fingers. 

“Look at this, you’ve absolutely ruined them.” He smirks, flipping open the restaurant menu with his free hand. “What do you want to eat? A burger? Chicken? They have those veggie burgers too.”

You whimper quietly, biting your lip to hold back any other sounds that might escape and alert anyone in the restaurant to what he was doing under the table. Your hands try to find purchase on the table, failing to get any grip on the slick surface.

“What’s that dumbass? I can’t hear you,” he grins, looking at you out of the corner of his eye while casually flipping through the menu.

“Pl- Please,” you mumble, trying to grind against his finger. Every time your hips move to create more friction, his hand stills, moving away, only to resume the slow steady pace, long strokes through your panties meant to drive you mad.

“Please what?” his eyes skim over the page of the menu while he acts nonchalant aside from the smug look on his face.

You groan in frustration, but it comes out sounding more like a moan.

“Come on teddy bear, use your words.”

You squeeze your eyes shut and bite your lip in frustration before spitting out the words. “I need more.”

"More food? I can get you more if you want but-"

"No!" You practically shout, drawing the curious stares from some of the other patrons. You choke back a moan as his fingers curl roughly, stretching your soaked panties and pressing into you just a little.

"Ooh," Katsuki chuckles darkly. "You're gonna piss me off doing something like that. _Don’t_ fucking interrupt me dumbass.”

You shake your head defiantly, “Not more food you jerk.”

“Is everything ok here?” the waitress asks in a cheery, high pitched voice, seemingly appearing from nowhere and placing your drinks on the table. She was looking at you, a tight smile on her face. “You guys ready to order?”

Katsuki leans forward on his elbow, and you fold your hands together on the tabletop, his fingers do not stop their steady rhythm against your sex, long firm strokes through your soaked underwear. “Everything is great,” you smile, trying to keep your voice steady.

“We’re going to get two of these,” your boyfriend says, pointing to the menu. “And a couple milkshakes.”

The waitress confirms your order, after checking which flavor milkshake you each want. She walks away, glancing back at you again as you squirm in your seat.

Katsuki leans in to whisper against your ear, “You think you can get away with being a brat just because we’re in public?” His voice drops dangerously, “ _Not likely teddy bear_.”

Defiance rises in your chest. “Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?”

An eager grin spreads across his face and his fingers find your clit through the wet fabric of your panties, tracing slow, agonizing circles that send an involuntary shudder through your body. “Oh baby,” his voice is low, with a slight growl as he whispers against your ear. “I’m so glad you asked.”

His fingers rub through your underwear, teasing that most sensitive spot in a way that had you bringing your hand to your mouth to stifle a moan.

“Hands on the table dumbass,” he says. “Can’t have you hiding those pretty expressions from me.”

Biting your lip you lower your hands to the tabletop, interlacing your fingers again as he speeds up, pressing harder against that bundle of nerves.

“I want you to cum before the food gets here, teddy bear. Cum without me even touching you. Be a good little slut for your Master,” he growls, running his nose up the shell of your ear, sending a thrill down your spine.

You grip your fingers together, knuckles turning white as you try to be discreet, grinding your hips against his hand. But fuck, he was only touching you through your underwear and you could feel the pleasure building in your core, threatening no, _promising_ sweet release. Clamping your mouth shut you do your best to stifle the sounds threatening to escape. Try as you might, you can’t stop the small whimpers that build in your throat. Katsuki’s finger is unrelenting, grinding against your clit at that same maddening pace. Coaxing you toward the release you so desperately craved after his teasing all day.

“Look at me teddy bear,” he whispers. You turn your gaze and lock your eyes with his, those fiery, lust-filled eyes that focused only on you. “ _Cum_ for me.”

You gasp and your body shudders against his touch as the wave of pleasure crashes over you, made all the more intense by his gaze. Those ruby eyes that saw only you, that shined with his admiration and love for you as he watched you lose yourself in the pleasure of release. 

“Good job teddy bear,” he says, leaning back in the booth. He removes his hand, drawing a whine from you. “And just in time. The food is here.” 

The waitress rounds the corner, walking up to the booth with plates of food balanced on a large serving tray. She tries to make small talk as she sets your plates in front of you and Katsuki, but is unsuccessful as you are too busy trying to level out your breathing, and your boyfriend is too busy watching you squirm with a smug grin on his face. The waitress awkwardly tells you to enjoy your meal, before walking off, holding the serving tray in front of her.

“Katsu…” you whine, squirming in your seat, the need that had been building all day still insatiable.

“Oh don’t worry dumbass,” he chuckles. “I’m not done with you yet. But I need you to do something for me first.”

He leans in close to your ear, “Put your panties in my pocket. You won’t be needing them.” 

Your breath hitches in your throat, and you look up at him feeling the heat rise on your face. “You want me to go to the restroom?”

He shakes his head no. “Here dumbass,” he says, before starting to eat. 

Glancing around nervously, you slide down in the booth, and do your best to be subtle as you shimmy out of your underwear, sliding it down your legs before removing one at a time. Once they are free from your legs, you straighten up in the booth, blushing furiously at just how soaked they were. Bunching them up in your hand, you lean over, reaching into Katsuki’s blue jean pocket and shoving them in. 

“Now eat your food dumbass,” he says, reaching over and placing his hand on top of your bare thigh, your skirt still hiked up a little from removing your underwear.

You whine at his order, pouting as you poke at your food, all too focused on his large, warm hand covering your thigh, rough fingers squeezing just a little.

“ _Eat._ And maybe you’ll get to cum a few more times before we leave.”

He chuckles at how eagerly you grab your food to start eating.

“Slow down, dumbass. There’s only one thing I want you choking on. Or are you that desperate for me to touch you?” he chuckles, sliding his hand further up your skirt and pulling your leg toward him, spreading you wide. The air feels cool against your soaked folds, and the contrast of his hot fingers gripping the sensitive skin on the inside of your thigh draws a gasp from you.

You cough, having inhaled some food when you gasped, and reach for your drink quickly so as not to draw attention to yourself.

“Be a good girl for me baby, and take your time while you eat. Let’s see how many more times I can make you cum before we finish eating.” He slides a finger up and down teasingly, a deep rumble in his chest revealing just how appreciative he was at how wet you were for him. You try to focus on eating, taking careful bites, and chewing slowly. You couldn’t stop your hips from bucking into his hand as he slips a finger inside, that single thick digit only making you needier.

He slides his finger in and out teasingly, watching you squirm as he eats his food with a small smile on his face and a hunger in his vermillion eyes that could never be satisfied with food. His finger curls inside so deliciously, finding that bundle of nerves, and presses against it, pulling a quiet mewl from your lips. Still caught under his intense gaze, you try your best to focus on eating the food in front of you. But his thick digit sliding in and out, grazing against that spot each time makes it nearly impossible to focus on anything else. You grind your hips against his hand, silently begging for more.

With one corner of his mouth tugging up in a smirk, he obliges, adding a second finger and speeding up his pace just a little. His two digits, sliding in and out, curling against your bundle of nerves leaves you gasping quietly, hand frozen mid-bite as your eyes focus on nothing, too caught up in the pleasure to remember the food in front of you. The pleasure keeps building, and you can feel that coil tightening inside, as Katsuki coaxes you toward another orgasm. 

Your free hand clenches the table, nails making a futile attempt to find purchase on the slick tabletop. Your mouth is hanging open slightly, panting as you chase the pleasure his touch promised, a bit of drool starting to slide out the corner of your mouth. You feel the coil about to snap and, remembering that you’re in public, you bite your lip as it breaks, and try to swallow down the moan that threatens to escape. You manage only to stifle it, as it forces its way past your lips.

“Oi, dumbass,” Katsuki chuckles. Turning your gaze to him, you force your eyes to focus on his face. And the cocky grin that had been there all day. “Someone is going to notice if you act like that.”

You pout. “And whose fault is that?”

“I’m not the one being loud,” he grins, taking another bite. “Now eat your food. We aren’t leaving until you’ve finished it.”

His fingers never stop moving, and by the time you’re finally able to finish your melted milkshake he had brought you over the edge twice more. He slowed his pace to the point that it was maddening, claiming he was doing it so you could focus on your food. When it was time to leave, he moved his hand from between your legs. A deep blush rises to your cheeks upon seeing that his fingers were so wet with your juices that they glistened under the fluorescent diner lights. He meets your gaze, eyes absolutely ravenous as he slowly licks your slick off his fingers before popping them in his mouth and sucking them clean.

“You’re fucking delicious baby,” he rumbles, voice low with desire. “Let’s get home already so I can fuck you properly.”

Nodding, you slide out of the booth and let him lead you out of the diner. Katsuki has his arm around your waist, hand tucked slightly into the waistband of your skirt, gripping your hip and pulling you tightly against him as you walk. A few people step out of your way as you walk, and anyone that so much as glances your way receives a fiery glare from your boyfriend.

When you finally get home, you barely make it in the door, before Katsuki has you pinned against the wall, kicking the door shut behind him. He braces his forearms around your head, caging you in and he leans in close enough for you to feel his hot breath against your neck.

“How many times did you cum on my fingers baby?” he growls, nibbling gently down your neck. When he reaches the part where your neck meets your shoulder, he bites down, pulling a needy moan from your throat. “How many times?” he asks again, and you can feel his grin against your skin.

“Mmph,” you moan as he bits into the side of your neck, marking you as his, in a spot that would be seen. “T-three times Katsu,” you whimper.

He lifts his face and practically stares into your soul with his hungry, predatory eyes. “Try again,” he growls, moving to the other side of your neck.

“Ah~, three times Master,” you gasp as he bites down. “A-and once before you touched me.”

“Mmm,” he hums against your neck. “You’re just a little slut aren’t you?”

Your knees go weak, trapped between his hard body and the wall, his head dipped down to your neck, his soft hair in front of your face filling your nose and mind with the scent of Katsuki Bakugou. The smell of his shampoo - honey and tea tree - mixed with his innate essence, the subtle hints of sandalwood and amber to create his unique scent.

“Yes,” you whimper, fighting the urge to reach up and run your hands through his hair, instead keeping them at your side, fingertips touching the wall to ground yourself. “I’m your slut.” 

An appreciative growl in your ear sends a shiver down your spine. “That’s right baby, you’re _mine_. And you can cum on my fingers some more for your Master, can’t you?”

He nibbles along your jaw moving toward your lips, gently biting your lower lip and tugging on it, his gaze never leaving yours. A whine rises from your throat before he captures your mouth in a rough kiss. Tongue pushing past your lips he coaxes your tongue into a dance where you had no choice but to follow his lead. When he releases you from the kiss, you’re left breathless, a thin strand of saliva between your lips and his.

“Answer me dumbass,” he growls. “Or are you already drunk on pleasure?”

“Y-yes Master,” you answer breathlessly.

“Yes, what? Use your words.”

“I want you to make me cum on your fingers again,” you whine, trying to reach his mouth for another kiss but he pulls away, taking a half step back.

“Take your shirt off,” he growls, watching you hungrily, pupils dilated.

Your hands move to the hem of your shirt, eagerly wiggling out of it. When your arms are over your head, about to toss it to the side, Katsuki grabs your wrists, bringing them together as he tosses your shirt to the side, pinning your hands to the wall above your head. His head drops to your shoulder, kissing next to the strap of your bra.

“You’re so eager, my slutty little teddy bear,” he chuckles, lightly nibbling along your collarbone. “Are you that desperate for my fingers?”

A small whimper escapes as you nod. “Please Katsu.”

Chuckling lightly, he reaches up your skirt, tracing his fingers along the insides of your thighs. “You’re still wet from earlier, baby. But I don’t think you’re ready for my cock just yet.”

He bites the top of your breast, poking out from above your bra, drawing a low moan from you. Two fingers push into you, curling just right, as his thumb circles your clit. His touch is insistent, guiding you back up to that pleasurable high, as he covers your torso with his marks. A bite under your jaw, a trail of kisses down your sternum, sucking the skin along your collarbone, leaving a row of pretty little marks over your body that only he knows how to manipulate. He wrenches a cry from your lips as you cum on his skilled fingers yet again. 

Without even pausing, he adds another finger to plunge into you, as he starts grinding the heel of his palm against your abused clit.

Katsuki bites your earlobe growling, the vibrations sending a thrill of need to the base of your skull, and straight down to your core. “ _Again_.”

Whining, you squeeze your eyes shut as another wave rushes toward you. “Katsu-” you moan, feeling your knees grow weak. “I can’t-”

His grip around your wrists tightens as he holds you up. “You will,” he growls against your ear, sending another thrill down your spine. He spreads his fingers as he pumps them in and out, grinding the heel of his palm against your clit roughly every time. His mouth captures yours again and you whimper into him as the wave of pleasure crashes over you as you clench desperately on his fingers. He slows them, moving languidly as you ride out your orgasm, whining into his mouth. Katsuki pulls away from the kiss, and your eyes flutter open to meet his as he moves his hand in front of your face, once again coated with the evidence of your climax.

“Fucking naughty teddy bear, cumming on my fingers like that,” he growls, grinning. Adjusting the grip that kept your wrists trapped above your head, he presses his fingers to your mouth. “Clean them up dumbass.”

Your lips part and you suck his fingers in eagerly. Running your tongue along his thick digits, you suck them in until he was nearly tickling the back of your throat. You gaze into his burning, lust-filled eyes as he watches you, his pupils blown wide. A low growl escapes his throat and after a few minutes, he pulls his fingers from your mouth with a wet pop before he grips your jaw. 

“Goddamn baby, you’re so fucking sexy,” he says capturing your mouth in another rough kiss. Tilting your head back he deepens the kiss, determined to steal all your air and leave you breathless. When he pulls back, he leans his forehead against yours as you pant for air, feeling lightheaded and tingly. “You’ve been such a good girl for me today, why don’t I reward you hmm?”

“Yes please Master,” you hum, aching with the need to be filled with more than his fingers.

Dropping your wrists, he runs his hands down your sides, skimming across your bare skin. Stopping at your bra he slides his thumbs under the band teasingly, before continuing down your sides and back to squeeze your ass teasingly. He places a soft kiss on your lips and starts a trail of kisses down your neck, past your sternum, down your tummy to your belly button where he dips his tongue in, eliciting a small gasp from you. Lowering himself to crouch in front of you, Katsuki rubs one hand down your thigh to grab your knee and place it over his shoulder before ducking his head under your skirt. 

Dipping his hot tongue into your slit he eagerly laps up your juices as you squirm against his mouth. He moves his arm to wrap around the thigh on his shoulder, holding you in place.

“Katsu I- Ah- I- Mmph-” You try to form words biting your fist and grasping desperately at the wall for purchase, as his mouth finds your clit. He bites the swollen, overstimulated bud, sending you crashing over the edge into another orgasm. His skilled tongue laps it up, and you hear him gulp it down, eating you out right through your climax, your whimpering moans music to his ears.

Devouring you like a man starved, Katsuki growls against you, sending vibrations through your sex. You stare at the empty space above you, eyes unfocused and drool gathering at the corners of your mouth as you bite down on your fist. Your knees no longer supported you, instead, Katsuki held you in place with the tight grip around your thigh, pressing you against the wall. 

He pulls away, gasping for air under your skirt, before growling against you in a dangerously low voice. “If you want me to fuck you, my slutty little teddy bear, then fucking _beg_. Because I could eat you all day.” He says before returning to his meal.

“Please….” you moan, eyes rolling back and shaking as Katsuki coaxes yet another orgasm from your overstimulated body. “I- Hnn- I can’t- Please-”

“That’s not how you beg, teddy bear,” he says, biting the inside of your thigh. “Do it right.”

You wade through the static in your head and search for the words he wanted to hear. “Please, Master. Fuck me. Fill me with your cock and fuck me senseless.” 

“Oh you do beg so sweetly for me baby,” he chuckles, reaching around to move the skirt out of the way so he can meet your gaze. You hear him unzip his pants, freeing his painfully hard cock, before standing up and wrapping your legs around his waist, hiking up your skirt in the process.

“You think you can cum some more for me teddy bear?” he whispers, tracing up your neck with his nose. You could feel him at your entrance, sliding back and forth.

You whine, grasping at his shirt while trying to grind your hips down onto him to no avail.

“How about I choke you a little and we find out?” he curls his fingers around your throat, squeezing your pulse points just so.

You let out a breathless whimper, nodding eagerly and placing your hands on his forearms as he pins you to the wall by your neck. Pushing the tip of his cock against your entrance he slides in easily.

“God you’re so fucking wet for me,” he groans, thrusting just the head in and out. “You want me that badly? My fingers not enough for you anymore?”

Your grip on his forearms tightens, nails digging in hard enough to break the skin.

He hisses at the sensation, “That feels like a yes to me dumbass. Why don’t we count the inches? _One_ , _two, three,_ ” he growls, slowly sinking into you. 

The delicious stretch has you clenching around him, as if trying to pull him in faster.

“ _Four,_ ” he grunts. “ _Five, six_.”

You moan, trying to move your hips against his, but are stopped by his fingers pressing harder into your throat.

“Don’t be- ” he lets out a strangled groan. “ _God_ , you’re so tight,” stifling a moan he places a kiss on your open mouth. “Don’t be a brat dumbass, or we’ll start over.”

You nod, stilling your hips as he continues his torturous pace.

“ _Seven_.”

“ _Eight._ ”

The pleasure continues to build, as you clench around his thick member.

“ _Nine._ ”

You pant breathlessly, as your head goes fuzzy from the restricted blood flow of being choked, and the stretched feeling of finally being filled.

“ _Ten_.”

“ _Eleven_.”

Katsuki grunts as he bottoms out.

“You’re twitching around me so much already teddy bear,” he groans. “I bet you won’t even last past one thrust, you’re that much of a slut for me. What do you think?”

You nod impatiently, the dam inside you already threatening to break again.

He pulls out completely, before pounding into you ruthlessly, sending you over the edge. You let out a strangled cry, eyes rolling up in ecstasy as drool runs down the corner of your open, panting mouth.

Katsuki moans as he continues to thrust into you, setting a relentless pace. “Look at your fucked out expression baby,” he pants. “It’s ah-” he grunts. “It’s so fucking hot.”

He relaxes the grip on your neck as he keeps pounding into you, brushing against your overstimulated clit with every thrust. The blood rushes back to your head as he hits the spot that makes you see stars.

You cry out as he ruts into you, growling. “So close, going to-” he lets out a long moan, hips stuttering. “Going to cum already.” 

His hips slap against you as he stills, cock twitching inside. Hot ropes of cum fill you, sending you over the edge again, whimpering and breathless. He moves his hands to your hips, hooking your knees over his arms and holding you against the wall, before placing a kiss on your forehead.

“One more teddy bear,” he whispers against your lips. “Can you do that for me?”

You nod, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

He rocks his hips, thrusting into you with long, deep thrusts, keeping you in place against the wall. He starts fucking you at an ungodly pace as he pounds you into the wall, making you bounce up and down on his cock as it hammers against your cervix. A broken mewl escapes your lips as you ascend to greater heights of ecstasy.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Katsuki groans, his bruising grip on your hips holding you in place to take what he had to give. “You’re so fucking good dumbass, fucking milking my cock like this. You going to cum for me again like a good girl?”

“Yes,” you pant. “Yes yes yes.”

Katsuki chuckles, covering your mouth with a sloppy kiss. “Cum with me then baby, one more time.”

You come undone around him, crying out as his hips slap against you. He grunts, thrusting a few more times into your orgasm, before he reaches his own with a loud moan, filling you again. 

You’re both left panting, Katsuki resting his forehead against your own, as he looks into your unfocused gaze.

“You did so great, teddy bear,” he hums, gently kissing the tip of your nose. Adjusting his grip, he pulls you against his chest, holding you up. “Come back down for me baby,” he says, placing featherlight kisses against your lips and across your face until your gaze focuses on him.

“Katsu,” you whisper, your voice a little hoarse. 

“Good girl,” he smiles.

Leaning into his embrace you bury your face in his neck. “I love you,” you whisper, eyes fluttering shut.

“I love you too, teddy bear,” he hums and you feel the vibrations in his chest. “Now how does a warm bath sound? I doubt you’ll be able to stand for a shower.”

You hit his chest lightly. “Whose fault is that?” you mumble.

He chuckles, walking you to the bathroom, where he cleans up with a towel and then draws a bath for the two of you. You sit between his legs in the tub, as he tends to each and every mark he left, lightly kissing each one before moving to the next.

After the bath, he dries you both off with your favorite fluffy towel before finding some comfy lounge clothes for you to wear. The two of you cuddle together on the couch to watch a movie, when Katsuki asks the question:

“So, hands huh?”

“S-Shut up,” you splutter, blushing furiously. “Just watch the movie.”

He pulls you onto his lap, wrapping his arms around you.

“I’d rather watch you, teddy bear.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
